


In a week

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, logan is too soft for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Logan really needs a hug





	In a week

_"Our hungers appeased_

_Our heartbeats becoming slow_

_We lay here for years or for hours_

_Thrown here or found_

_To freeze or to thaw_

_ So long we become the flowers,"_

_ -In A Week, Hozier_

* * *

Logan had experienced a lot of firsts whilst he had been here; a lot of them took next to no adjusting considering some he'd simply been holding off doing them, but was as made for it as the flowers are to grow; however some have him curling up in fear. It's strange how a man can accustom to sex as easy as the day becomes night but when offered a hug can just as simply burst into tears. Before he'd met this odd trio he'd never been offered a hug before, nor to cuddle; plenty of people had degraded him to one worth only and although he'd never actually had sex previously, he'd always known that it was his job to do so. 

It's never been his job to fall in _love_.

He attributes the majority of his fear to Patton, Roman's extravagances always come with a proposition and Virgil is good with his double entendres, but Patton is much harder to read. He's simply as soft-hearted as he appears and Logan doesn't really know what to do with that. He'd never met someone so kind to him in his life, that once Patton found a blue flower and said he picked it because it would look nice in Logan's hair and the Siren had responded by tearing up. Someone had picked a flower for him and yes, Roman is always giving him flowers but that's his job, Patton picks flowers for him and him _alone_ because Logan has gone too long without love. He's trying to compensate for something he shouldn't even _have_ to make up for.

And that breaks Logan. He doesn't think he deserves it. The Siren willingly placed all his trust in a man who smiled at him so dazedly without him having to speak; no spells, no tricks, and that is so beautifully and wonderfully Human that Logan cannot help but hope the entire species smiles as brightly as Patton does when offering a simple flower, that they have even a _fraction_ of his kindness. 

He knows, logically, that he should enjoy the sex the most, he is after all the son of an Incubus. But he doesn't. Sex has been written into his biological code, love is something he'd learned to do; even though he admits he hadn't thought anyone could or would fall in love with him, only to be pleasantly surprised. What he enjoys most is the moment when they're all cuddled up together, when Patton's fingertips trace over skin that Logan can feel but the other can't see; when Roman's flowers blossom around them in a protective circle that ensures their own safety, when Virgil stares at him with a wide-eyed wonder that tells Logan that he's started to see _him_. 

Worried, he asks Patton through a little language of paper and pen that they'd made, if Virgil is okay, and then if _he_ is okay. Patton tells him Virgil is adjusting but is otherwise perfectly fine, and he's nothing less than okay. Logan, still worried, asks him if he's lying. The hesitation tells him the truth and Patton reluctantly admits he feels a little left out like there's a secret he can't bear witness too. _'You'll see me when you're ready, anything short of that would not end well,'_ Frustrated, the Human asks when he'll be ready and the Siren admits he isn't sure but he knows it's not yet, he goes to the water's edge every few days and it has told him that Patton isn't ready yet and the Human knows better than to interfere with the rules of what is essentially a living God. Logan offers him a hug in the meantime.

Logan has to admit he has trouble expressing his feelings the way Roman or Patton do. Virgil jokes that he's even more emotionally stunted than he is and that in itself is a miracle, but he can't help it. He worries absently that the other's won't be able to tell he cares, and he worries about this so often that it's actually left him awake at night until Roman cuddles up next to him with that lazy smile and whines that he needs to sleep; then the Siren is overwhelmed to great lengths of **_"I love you so much"_** that it can leave his heart thudding in his chest, lulling him to sleep. He'd never fallen in love with people before, he's always had to assume that if it's alive it wants to kill him, but he's glad he's fallen in love with them. 

Giving up on words to survive his emotional downpour, he instead wakes Roman up one morning with a series of warm kisses and they talk about their lives and giggle against each other's lips. This is how Logan tells Roman he loves him, because he fears the words themselves come as a poison, that it will somehow not be enough. He tells Virgil he loves him by holding out a hand instead of suddenly hugging him, which he knows the Witch has a distaste for, giving him a warning before crawling into his arms and calling the space against his chest, home. He tells Patton he loves him by bringing him books to read and lying beside him to keep him silent company as he listens to a voice more magical than his own. 

The Siren loves words, but he doesn't- he _can't_\- trust his own. 

But that's okay. He doesn't really need to speak and they don't need to tell him when they curl under a tree with soft giggles that are exchanged with the Earth; every now and then he'll laugh and they will look at him like he made the sun rise, even Roman who is unaffected by his powers stares like he's been offered the most wonderful sound. He'd never been so aware of his own heart beat until they made it beat so fast, with the way Patton smiles with his eyes even if his lips only quirk slightly, or the soft pecks that Virgil will place on his lips because he knows that Logan is too silent and scared to ask, or the way that Roman is an open book written in red roses. He could lay under the canopies of leaves for so many years and listen to them talk about the way they love as if it isn't something he's studied more than his own god. 

Logan had never quite loved, not really and not wholly. But he loves now with the shaky steps of a newborn fawn, and more importantly, he loves them _entirely_.


End file.
